No Barriers
by black-bird1
Summary: James Potter is the Prince of Karalla. Lily Evans is a commoner and daughter to a farmer. They met and fell in love in Hogwarts. This is medieval fic with a modern take of things. R\R.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the HP books. I only own the plot and a few of my own characters  
  
  
  
A/n: Hey there! This is idea just came up to me so I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
James Potter was the Prince of Karalla and heir to the throne. He was a former Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had messy black hair that was almost impossible to tame and gorgeous blue eyes. Currently, he was running through a field chasing one pretty red- headed girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This girl was none other than Lily Noel Evans. Lily was the most beautiful girl in the kingdom of Karalla. Though she wasn't of Noble blood. She was a daughter of a farmer. She was former Head Girl at Hogwarts along with James. She had dark red hair and mesmerising emerald green eyes. The both of them have been seeing each other in secret since Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Lily! STOP! PLEASE!!!! I must talk to you. My father knows about US," he yelled while still trying to catch to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily immediately stopped and turned around. " What?" she yelled in worried tone. She watched as James caught up to her and suddenly kissed her passionately on the lips. She pulled away after a few minutes and said in a whiny voice and panting slightly," You tricked me didn't you?" She leaned her forehead against his and for a moment they just stared into each other's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He stole another kiss from her before replying in a cool demeanour," You didn't want to stop. I had to tell you SOMETHING," He led her away to a nearby bench and made sure nobody was around. He spoke to her different tone. A tone, which had, worries and doubt in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" My father suspects something is going on between us, Lily. He has heard rumours about us having some sordid affair. We can't meet here or anywhere within the palace grounds anymore especially in broad daylight," he said quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It's too risky and besides we could be seen by unfriendly eyes. I can't loose you. I'm very much in love with you, Lily. Sometimes I wish I were still in Hogwarts. Things were so much more simple and easier then," he sighed as he recalled old memories from their days in Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I know, James. My father told me to end our relationship. But I can't and couldn't. I told him we had broken up. But Tanya (A\N: Lily's best friend, you will see her in later chapters) said she was going to tell my father the truth if I don't end our relationship for real this time. She's really worried and she's given me a week. But how can I? What are we going to do, James?" she said while hugging him tightly as if he might vanish anytime.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I don't know, Lily. I just don't know. But we will figure something out," he said while stroking her hair slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Lily sat up straight and looked at the sundial nearby. She gave gasp of surprise and jumped up from the bench. James looked at her quizzically.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I've got to leave, James. I'm sorry but I promised my mother to be home. I'm late. She wants me to help her prepare dinner," she said. She bent down to James and gave him a soft peck on the lips and turned to walk away. James stood up and grabbed her arm," Wait a minute Lily," he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Meet me at Old Farmer George's garden at 10 pm tonight. I'll wait for you," he breathed into her ear. She shivered at the feeling of his breath caressing her ear. She turned around and gave him long and lingering kiss. He pulled away for a moment and murmured against her lips," Remember 10pm."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He watched as Lily run down a few steps and towards her house. He turned around and walked back into the castle. All the while daydreaming about Lily.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: So, how is it? Just give me a review and tell me what you think but no flames.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oodles!!!!!  
  
  
  
Black-bird 


End file.
